You Suck!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Having gained mastery of his hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo undergoes a brutal training regimen at the hands of the visoreds.Time is short, and failure is unacceptable. If his hollow doesn't kill him, a certain blond just might do the job. IchigoxHiyori Romance


_**A/N: Wow, I've already given away several stories. Anywho, this is a little thank you present for all of you putting up with my erratic writing methods, techniques, etc. I published this a month ago, but it never registered?" Anywho, I truly hope you enjoy this, as it is my last story, and I'm only posting it now because there was a glitch earlier I suppose.**_

**You Suck!**

_"Getsuga Ten-_

The attack had barely left the tip of his blade before Hiyori appeared directly in front of the Shinigami, her free hand casually slapping the powerful attack off to the right before pointing her zanpakuto at Ichigo's shocked face. The vizard had less than a second to register it before she spoke.

"Cero!"

The ghastly jaws of her Hollow-mask opened as a bright ball of red formed between its ivory teeth. She spat the _cero _out from her maw, the bright beam of energy tearing through the cloud of dust and demolishing what was left of the boulder upon which Ichigo stood, the attack blasting through the ground and into the basement level below. Ichigo burst out of the smoke, having lost his sleeve to the fire, his right arm suffering light burns, but otherwise, fully capable of battle.

Until Hiryori raised her hand.

_"Okasen!"_

Ichigo snarled, throwing himself backward, raising Zangetsu to ward off golden flash of light He may as well have been standing still, for Hiyori's blade swiftly found his unprotected back, tearing between the shoulder blades with ease. The slim katana didn't cut deep enough to leave a serious wound, but its bite still stung all the same. Whirling about, Ichigo wildly slashed at the petite vizard, who had landed on, and now nimbly leapt from, his shoulder with a smug retort.

"C'mon Ichigo! You'll never catch me like-

Suddenly, his hand closed around her wrist.

_"Getsuga...Tenshou!"_

Hiyori _blinked_, for that was all she could do before the wall of blue swallowed her up. At once, she was carried into the air, swearing virulently as she struggled to place a hand between herself and the blast. She'd still been in mid-flip when she'd taunted him, and as such, she simply hadn't the time to bring her zanpakutou around to defend herself. She'd always been able to avoid his ranged attacks before, but this time, Ichigo hadn't been at range. Less than a foot away, the shinigami had poured half of his reaitsu into the moon fang that now tore at her. In other words...

This was a lot of spiritual pressure.

"Getsuga...

Hiyori hissed, her doe brown eyes widening as Ichigo brought Zangetsu crashing down a second time, this time from behind. She hadn't the time to retreat, or snap off a witty reply to the barrage that tore through her guard. Screaming in rage and disbelief, the vizard found herself thrown into the _first getsuga,_ her wild flight plowing her through the white hot flame and into the unforgiving terrain. Stars exploded before her vision.

The impact shattered Hiyori's mask, leaving but a fraction of it to cover her right eye. Stunned, the former lieutenant lay there, struggling to get her bearings. The remnants of the white hot blast licked at her sandals, causing the firecracker blond to cuss and kick them out.

"S'matter? That all you got, Hiyori?"

Hiyori forgot all about the fires at her feet.

"What...the...fuck..._was that?"_

With a soft chuckle, Ichigo lowered his blade to regard the inert vizard, revealing his face in the proccess. Half of his mask had been shattered by the cero, revealing one golden black eye and half of a crazed smile to match it. A thin, bloody line indicated where he had been burned, but that was not Hirako's immediate concern. Ichigo right arm was twitching noticeably, causing his zanpakutou to tremble. As if that weren't bad enough...

Soon Ichigo himself was quivering, as if he were struggling to contain some massive force. A low hiss passed his clenched jaw, then exploded into outright laughter. With a maddened cackle, Kurosaki Ichigo threw his head back and laughed at the false blue sky of the underground cavern.

"Oh, this is _rich!_ The great Hiyori Sarugaki, whimperin' like a baby!" Cackling, Ichigo slapped one knee and doubled over with laughter. "Come on, get up, shinigami! It's been awhile since I've given anyone a good thrashing, wouldn't you say? I've been cooped up all this time, so you're not allowed to go and die on me, ya hear?"

Shinji frowned at the sight. Glancing down at the stopwatch in his hand, he was surprised to see that timer had well since exceeded twelve seconds. In fact, it was just about to reach six minutes. Ichigo should have been exhausted by now, but it anything, the boy was fresh as a daisy, and itching to fight. Was this dementia a result of Ichigo overusing his mask? Or, was it something far more sinister? Shinji sensed that it was.

"That...can't be good. Is his hollow still acting up?"

What did that mean? If his hollow was indeed still active, even after being subdued, then Hiyori was in a good deal of trouble. Ichigo had nearly killed her when he'd accidentally hollowfied that day, and it seemed that process was about to be repeated. Rising to his feet, Hirako Shinji gripped the sheathe of his katana, knowing full well that if someone didn't do something, then Hacchi was about to have an all out melee on their hands to contain.

"Beat it...dickhead."

Shinji paused, his hand curling and uncurling around Sakanade's hilt. Hiyori had shifted her body, her back now to the boulder into which she had been launched. Now, she was staggering to her feet, a look of pure and absolute hate in her eyes, as her mask remerged.

_"He's mine."_

Hiyori's hand clenched around the handle of her zanpakutou, staining it with blood. Her body had also begun to quiver, but not with laughter. Oh no, Hirako Shinji knew this emotion all too well. He'd only ever seen this side of her once, and he'd been very, very careful not to draw it out ever again. Pity, Ichigo and his hollow didn't seem to know about it, and now, his/their ignorance was about to cost him dearly.

"Oh, boy...

_Hiyori Sarugaki was pissed._

Thrusting her katana forward, she grimaced behind the horrific white shield. The berserk Ichigo before her laughed coldly and thrust out his sword, pointing the blade before him in an all too familair manner. Shinji swallowed once, a bead of sweat curling down his neck.

"Bankai." Hollowfied Ichigo declared gleefully, his body exploding in a swirl of shadow as Hiyori announced her own release. Shinji frowned, placing his left foot a small step forward, with his right hand raised in a gesture of protest. Hiyori paid him absolutely no heed.

"Chop his fuckin' head off..._Kubikiri Orochi!"_

Even as the serrated cleaver appeared in a swirl of pink, Hiyori was already moving. Ichigo's bankai speed was legendary. If he had the first strike, then she was as good as dead. Thankfully, Hiyori wasn't going to allow him the first move. As the hollowfied Ichigo emerged from the cloud of smoke, she was there, her blade tearing down a jagged X across his chest. Ichigo blinked, eyes wide as blood spurted from the wound and into the open air. He mouthed the words, then his vision grew hazy as the mask shattered into a thousand fragments. Then her mask followed suit.

_"What...?"_

Ichigo slumped to his knees, Tensa Zangetsu clattering at his feet, its blade bearing a mighty crack in the middle. Still kneeling, Ichigo stared blankly into Hiyori's burning gaze on equal ground with the petite vizard.A trickle of blood trailed from his temple and down to his cheek, the crimson liquid curving along her slender jawline. His left forearm was hanging awkwardly, as well, clearly broken during the battle_._

And still, and still, Hiyori Sarugaki sneered. With a sharp rap across the head, she sent the newborn vizard plumetting into unconciousness and into the ground. Facefirst, he lay there, the look of open shock fading away into one of slumber. Sealing and sheathing her blade, Hiyori smiled.

_"You suck, Ichigo."_


End file.
